


Surprising Tony Stark

by samandbucky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:46:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samandbucky/pseuds/samandbucky
Summary: There's nothing that really surprises Tony much these days, until he gets home after the events of Infinity War and discovers that his best friend is in a relationship. WithSam Wilson.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Sam Wilson
Kudos: 25





	Surprising Tony Stark

Rhodey feels useless. He should be doing more to bring Tony back home, but there’s really not much he can do except hope and pray. It’s been two months since Thanos, and Tony’s been stuck in space.

This isn’t what Rhodey’s used to. Even when they were apart, they called each other every other day to check up on each other. So not hearing from Tony for two months hasn’t been fun for Rhodey. The only thing keeping him from going completely insane is his boyfriend, Sam. 

Their friendship has been growing before Thanos happened, and then Thanos did happen. Sam found Rhodey distressed over Tony one night, and comforted the man. Things went from there.

If only Tony were around to see this, he wouldn’t believe that Rhodey even had a boyfriend at all!

Rhodey sighs quietly to himself as he sits at his desk, burying his face in his hands as exhaustion finally overcomes him. It’s past midnight, he’s pretty sure, and he should be in bed right now, sleeping. But, he’s been up all night searching for answers regarding Tony. Rhodey refuses to give up Tony.

“Friday, what time is it?” Rhodey asks, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

“It’s just turned one in the morning, Mr. Rhodes. You’ve been awake for over twenty four hours. You seem to be having trouble sleeping. Should I call for Mr. Wilson?” Friday asks.

Rhodey wants to say yes, because he could really use some of Sam's cuddles right about now, but he doesn’t want to bother Sam at this time. Sam's not even in the tower. “No, I’ll be fine. But, thank you, Friday,” he glances around his room and groans. “I should be getting to bed.”

Rhodey starts to push himself out of the chair, before he starts to feel the floor shake. Rhodey gasps, and quickly a hold of the chair so that he doesn’t lose his balance. Falling over at this time is not something that he necessarily wants to do. The first thing he thinks is an earthquake. Rhodey pushes himself up, and makes his way over to the window, to check to see what’s going on outside. He looks up and his eyes widen when he sees the large spaceship flying by the tower.

Which can only mean one thing…

“Tony,” Rhodey breathes, already feeling emotion coming over him. Because Tony’s finally home. Rhodey doesn’t waste any time making his way downstairs. When he finally reaches outside, he sees Pepper is the first one there, though he’s not surprised. She’s been just as bad, if not worse, than he’s been in Tony’s absense. Looking up at the sky hopefully. Steve also runs out of the tower.

“It’s him?” Steve asks, standing beside Rhodey as they watch the spaceship land.

“Has to be,” Rhodey chokes out. He looks over at Steve. “Go help him. He’ll need help.”

Steve looks at Rhodey nervously, and hesitates, before slowly nodding. He walks closer to the spaceship as the door opens, and they see Nebula helping Tony walk out.

Rhodey wants nothing more than to run up to Tony, and squeeze him to death, but unfortunately, his legs won’t allow that. So he just allows Steve to help Tony, and let Tony reunite with the others first.

When Tony reaches him though, it takes everything in Rhodey not to break down.

“Honeybear,” Tony speaks, managing a small grin. He opens his arms up, and Rhodey immediately walks to him and hugs him, though careful not to hug him too hard. Tony’s not in the best shape it seems.

“You scared the shit out of me, Tones,” Rhodey chokes out.

“‘M sorry,” Tony mumbles, closing his eyes as he hugs Rhodey. “It’s okay. I’m here. I’m home now.”

“Damn right you are,” Rhodey whispers before pulling away from Tony. He takes a good luck at Tony, and frowns slightly at how different he looks. He’s lost weight, definitely. “You look like shit.”

Steve chuckles, because that’s what Rhodey had said to him and the other Avengers when they reunited a few months back.

“Hey, it’s chilly out here. We should get inside,” Steve suggests.

“That’s a good idea,” Pepper agrees softly, gently placing her hands on Tony’s back.

“Yeah. We need to get some food in you, Tones,” Rhodey adds.

Rhodey waits until Tony is settled in a room with Pepper and Steve before stepping out and calling Sam.

“Rhodey? Is everything okay?” Sam asks immediately when he answers his phone.

“Yeah,” Rhodey replies, letting out a breath before closing his eyes. “Actually… e-everything’s fine. Great, even. Sam, you need to get back to the tower. It’s Tony. He’s home. They- They brought him home.”

“Shit,” Sam curses. “How did- That’s not important. Alright. I’m on my way. I’ll be there as soon as I can. You’ll be alright until I get there?”

Rhodey smiles softly. “Yeah, Sam. I’ll be fine. Just get here,”

“I will. Stay with Tony and the others. I love you,” Sam says.

“I love you too. Be careful,” Rhodey says, before hanging up on Sam. He takes a deep breath, before heading back into the room. Rhodey looks over at Steve. “Sam’s on his way.”

Steve nods. “The one time he decides to leave the tower,” he says. “This late even?”

“I’ve stopped questioning it at this time,” Rhodey says, shaking his head, before walking over to Tony. “Hungry?”

“Could use some water,” Tony admits quietly, looking up at Rhodey.

“I’ll get you a glass,” Steve says quickly before heading out of the room.

Rhodey sighs as he watches Steve before looking down at Tony. “God, I’ve really missed you, Tones… you have no idea. You have no idea how many nights I stayed up searching for you. Just ask Sam!”

Tony blinks a few times as he looks up at Rhodey. “Why would I ask Sam?”

“Oh, uh-” Rhodey instantly turns red, and he scratches the back of his neck awkwardly. “No reason.”

Tony raises his eyebrows at Rhodey. “Uh huh,” he says, knowing better than to believe that answer.

By the time Sam gets back to the tower, Tony and Steve have already argued with each other, and now Tony’s passed out. Pepper’s sitting with him in the medical room. Rhodey’s exhausted.

“Sorry I’m late,” Sam announces as he walks into the living room. He looks over and frowns when he sees Rhodey sitting by himself on the couch. “Rhodes? Are you okay?”

Rhodey blinks a few times as he looks up at Sam, before slowly nodding. “Yeah. Sorry. Just… tired,”

“Where’s Tony? I thought you-?”

“Passed out. He’s had it really rough being out there, Sam. He looks… awful. We tried talking about Thanos, which of course turned into an argument between Steve and Tony,” Rhodey explains.

Sam rolls his eyes, before walking over to the couch and sitting beside Rhodey. “He’s going to be fine?”

“Yeah, of course. Pepper’s with him right now. He probably won’t wake until tomorrow,” Rhodey says.

“You’re exhausted, baby. Don’t even give me that look,” Sam argues when Rhodey glares at him. “Friday tells me that you haven’t slept for over twenty four hours. You need to get some sleep tonight, Rhodes. Please? If not for me or yourself, then for Tony. He’s going to need you when he wakes up.”

Rhodey glares up at the ceiling. “You’re a traitor, Friday,” he grumbles.

“Come on,” Sam gently grabs a hold of Rhodey and helps him stand up from the couch, before slipping an arm around Rhodey’s waist to help balance him. “I’m not even asking for a full eight hours of sleep, okay? If you get more than two hours, I’ll be happy with that. I just want you to get some rest.”

“Fine, fine, fine,” Rhodey sighs. “But only because I’m too exhausted to argue with you.”

“Mhm,” Sam hums in reply, before leading the way out of the living room.

Luckily, Rhodey does get a full eight hours of sleep. He wakes before noon hits. After getting dressed, Rhodey heads straight down to the kitchen, where he finds Sam making himself a sandwich.

“Hey,” Sam greets with a smile when he sees Rhodey. “Sleep well?”

Rhodey rolls his eyes softly. “Yeah, I slept well. Is that what you wanted to hear, Sammy?”

Sam grins, and then he walks over to gently kiss Rhodey. “Yeah. That’s exactly what I wanted to hear, actually,” he says. “I am glad that you got some sleep. You needed it,” he says. “Now that Tony’s back, you have no excuse not to go to bed at a normal time. Well, as normal as we can get…”

Rhodey chuckles. “Yeah. You do make a good point. What are you making?”

“Just a sandwich. Want one? You kind of missed breakfast,”

“Yeah, I’ll just make one real fast. Not really that hungry,” Rhodey nods. “Could use some coffee too…”

Sam chuckles. “Luckily for you I’ve already started making coffee. There’s still some left, because Clint isn't here drink it all,”

Rhodey grins, "God, you're my favorite Sam," and immediately pulls Sam in for a kiss, more passionately this time.

“What in the-?”

Rhodey quickly pulls away from the kiss, and looks over to see Tony standing in the kitchen doorway, with Pepper by his side. Rhodey’s eyes widen slightly. “Tony!” Rhodey exclaims. “I, uh-”

“I know I was gone for a little bit but what the hell?” Tony asks, glaring at Rhodey.

“Yeah, uh-” Rhodey scratches the back of his neck, glancing over at Sam before looking back at Tony. “We’ve got a lot to catch up on, Tones. You missed quite a bit.”

“You don’t say,” Tony replies, crossing his arms against his chest. “Since when are you and birdbrain…?”

“Tony,” Pepper warns softly. “You can ask questions later. Let’s get you in a chair.”

“Are you supposed to be up right now?” Rhodey asks as he watches Pepper guide Tony over to a chair at the kitchen table, where Tony reluctantly sits down. “I mean, last night…”

“I’m fine,” Tony replies, waving him off, earning an eye roll from Pepper. 

"In other words, he decided to ignore the doctor and I couldn't get him to stay in bed and rest," Pepper chimes in, looking over at Rhodey.

“I don't need to rest. I’ve been through worse.” He turns to look over at Rhodey. “Since when do you keep secrets from me? I thought we told each other everything.”

“I would have told you,” Rhodey defends himself. “But, you kind of weren’t here when this started, Tones and it's not like we could contact you either.”

“Oh,” Tony mumbles. He glances over at Sam, who’s got his eyebrows raised at him, before looking back over at Rhodey. “So, this is a new thing? You and…?”

“If you say birdbrain one more time…” Sam warns, glaring at Tony.

Tony smirks. “What? It’s my favorite nickname for you and Clint,” he says. “Your own fault for having bird code names.”

“Tony,” Rhodey chuckles, and then he lets out a sigh. “Yes, it’s new. We were getting to know each other the past couple of months, but then we became something a little more when you were gone. Sam helped me a lot while I was going crazy trying to find you. I promise I wasn’t trying to keep any secrets from you.”

Tony stares at him blankly for a moment. “Are you happy?” He asks.

“Yes,” Rhodey answers immediately, earning a smile from Sam.

“Good,” Tony says. “Good. Yes. Then, that’s all that matters. But-” He looks over at Sam and crosses his arms against his chest. “Rhodey is my best friend, Wilson, and if you dare even _think_ about hurting him, then I swear to God, I will-”

“Don’t worry, Tony. I don’t plan on hurting him. I would never,” Sam says.

Tony nods. “Alright, then. I’m glad we got that out of the way. I mean, Jesus, Rhodey. Nothing surprises me much anymore but you really got me with this one,” he says, leaning back against his chair.

Rhodey looks over at Sam and grins, fist bumping him.


End file.
